Forever
by huntress-fantasy
Summary: Emma&Shalimar - Shalimar ran away. Can Emma find her? "Please Review"
1. Escape

**1. Escape**

It was late in the night as Emma peacefully slept in her bed without knowing that she was observed. 

In the corner of her room someone sat and stared on with dark eyes.

After some hours the shade began to actually move. He picked up the bag that lay in front of him on the floor and sneaked out the room without waking Emma up.


	2. Awaking

**2. Awaking**

Emma was awakened by the bright sunshine which seeped through her window onto her bed. 

She felt that something wasn't right. She had the feeling that she was observed. But when she looked around her room she couldn't see anybody. 

Finally her eyes fell on something white which lay on her table. She rose from her bed and went over to the table. She took the note in her hands - rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to read the letter. __

Dear Emma, 

I don't know how it began and why it happened. This feeling in me becomes stronger and stronger. I cannot suppress the need in me any longer. 

To see deep into your eyes - to touch you - to kiss you - to love you. 

I know that I can't give way to this need because I won't destroy what we have. 

Our friendship is too important to me. 

Because of this I have to go. 

I'm sorry. When you read this letter I'll be already gone. 

Please tell Adam, Brennan and Jesse that I'm sorry and that I'll never forget you. 

Shal 


	3. Searching

**3. Searching**

With tears in her eyes Emma stormed out of her room. 

" Adam! Brennan! Jesse! Where are you?" she cried 

"We are in the lab!" called Adam to her. 

"What's the matter?" he asked worried as Emma stormed into the lab. 

"She's gone. She left us!" Emma said under tears. 

"Who?... What?... Shalimar?... Why?..." Jesse asked. 

"She ran away from her feelings" Emma said and gave the letter to Jesse so that he could read it. 

"Where could she be?" Adam asked as Jesse passed the letter on at Brennan after he had read it. 

Brennan passed the letter on at Adam. 

"I go and check on her ring. Perhaps we'll know where she is then" said Adam. 

After he worked for a moment on the computer he got a signal. 

It came from Shalimar's room. 

Immediately they ran there but the only thing they found was her ring, which lay lonely on her bed 

"We have to find her" Brennan said. 

"No!" Emma said "I have to find her!" and Brennan nodded with understanding. 

"Listen. I know where she could be" Jesse said and told Emma where she would have to look for her. 

Emma nodded at him and made her way to her room to get ready. 


	4. End of searching

**4. End of searching**

"You are sure that you don't want us to go with you?" Adam asked worried when he and the boys watched Emma packing the car. 

"Yes", Emma said, "I have to find her alone." 

"Ok. But please be careful" Adam said. 

Emma gave each one a hug and said: "I will come back. With Shalimar! I promise!" 

She got into the car and drove away. 

She drove several days along the area Jesse told her and searched for Shalimar. 

She was driving past a motel which was directly on the beach when she suddenly saw something catch her eye. 

She stepped with full strength on the brake and brought the car to a stop. 

She drove back and into the parking lot of the motel. 

There stood the object that caught her attention? Shalimar's motorcycle. 

She parked the car beside the motorcycle and stepped out. 

She went to the reception of the motel. 

"Good day young lady. May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked. 

"Yes. My name is Emma DeLauro. I'm searching for a friend. Her name is Shalimar Fox " she said. 

"Ah... beautiful, blond and brown eyes?" he asked and Emma nodded. 

"You're in luck. Ms. Fox arrived yesterday and wants to leave tomorrow. She's in room No.6 " he said. 

Emma thanked him and made her way to room No.6. 

She knocked several times on the door but inside nothing moved. 

She went back to her car in order to wait there for Shalimar's return. 

Almost 2 hours later Shalimar returned form her trip. 

She felt Emma's aura before she could even see her. 

She was right. As she turned around the corner she could see her leaning against her car beside her motorcycle. 

She breathed deeply and then walked slowly to her. 

Emma could hear steps that came near. As she looked up from the floor to the noise she saw Shalimar who stood right before her. 

Shalimar saw Emma and looked into her eyes and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Emma's eyes were red from the tears of fear and despair that she cried over the last day because of her. 

"I'm so sorry" whispered Shalimar. 

In this moment everything broke over Emma. The fear, the despair, the joy of seeing her again and rage. 

But the only thing she could do to in this moment was to take Shalimar into her arms as strongly as she could. During that she began to cry. 

Shalimar stood still for a moment and then put her arms around Emma. She rubbed her hands gently up and down Emmas back in order to calm her down. 

After a few minutes Emma pulled away from this embrace in order to see Shalimar, to look into her eyes. 

"We have to talk!" she said, pleading. 

"Yes, I know " answered Shalimar. 


	5. Discussion

**5. Discussion**

"Shall we go down to the beach? The sun is going down." Shalimar said. 

She walked off and Emma followed her closely behind. 

When they arrived at the beach - they sat down next to each other into the soft white sand. 

Emma was silent. She wanted to give Shalimar time to open up to her when she was ready. 

They saw on the ocean where the sun is going down a reddish light that was reflected by the water. 

"It's so beautiful" Shalimar said. 

Like you both women thought in the same moment. 

For a while there was only the noise of the ocean heard as both sat there, silent. 

"I know that I hurt you and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that" Shalimar said. 

She regarded Emma briefly and saw that she was listening to her and that she watching her intensively. 

Shalimar turned her gaze again to the ocean and said: "I should have talked to you, I know. But I was too scared. I know that I can trust you, Emma. I trust nobody as much as you. Can you forgive me?" 

Instead of answering her Emma wanted to show Shalimar how she felt. 

She bent over and kissed her. 


	6. Love

**6. Love**

Shalimar couldn't believe it - it was like a dream come true when the woman she loved so much kissed her. 

She felt Emma's tongue touch her lips tenderly and ask for entry. 

Shalimar opened her lips and received Emma's tongue with her own. 

They kissed each other passionately for a long time until both separated struggling for breath. 

They leaned their foreheads together and saw deep into each other's eyes. 

"We better go in, it'll be dark soon" Shalimar said. 

Both rose up from the sand and they went hand in hand toward the motel. As they did so the sun took a last breath behind them and disappeared behind the horizon. 

The whole night and the morning there were quiet groans and whispers in room No.6. The noises of two women making love. 

They lay in each other's arms, exhausted and happy in their bed. 

"I love you" Emma whispered. 

"I love you too" Shalimar whispered back. 

"Sleep now Darling" said Shalimar "When we've rested we'll drive home together." 

_Home. Together_ Emma thought and fell, happy and contented, into a deep sleep - in the arms of the woman she loves more than everything else. 

**End**


End file.
